


Milk

by america_chavez



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Barn animals, M/M, Milking, Tasuku in a cow suit, Tsumugi owns a milk farm, farms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez
Summary: Tsumugi owns a milk farm and Tasuku owns a cow suit, what could they possibly be doing?
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend. 
> 
> Do I regret it? No.  
> Will you regret reading this? Probably.  
> Are you gonna read it anyway? Yes.

The chirping of the birds wakes him from his sleep. The sun is still hidden in the horizon, but the humidity is still present. If he recalls, the news had mentioned something about a heatwave across the prefecture so Tsumugi makes a note to leave plenty of cool water for all his farm animals for the next couple of days. He slowly rises from his bed and makes his way into the bathroom, going through his morning duties like usual. He skips the morning shower, knowing he’ll be sweaty by the time the clock hits 8am. He changes into his authentic farming clothes, a gift from his friends, and sets out to check up on all his animals.

  
As soon as he steps outside, he’s hit with the scent of manure. He smiles and inhales deeply, knowing he’s got his work cut out for him today. He checks in on his chickens first, leaving their food out and letting them out of their enclosed sleeping space. They cluck around his feet before searching for their food and leaving Tsumugi alone. He checks a couple of the hen’s nests and picks up the few eggs they’ve laid. He’ll have a couple for breakfast, he thinks.

  
Up next are his pigs, he sets their food out for them and they come running towards the feeding pin, oinking in contentment. He fills their water up to the brim and splashes some into the dirt, leaving a good mud puddle for them. Once the heat gets too much for them, they’ll roll around the mud and cool off. He’ll have to be sure to take pictures so he can show his old troupe members.

  
Lastly, just as the sun begins to rise, he makes it to his cows. The sole reason for his farm, his pride and joy. He’s won various prizes and contests thanks to his hard work and his various cows, all ranging from different sizes, colors and beauty. He still remembers the first time he won a prize for owning the prettiest cow, an indescribable feeling, holding the first prize ribbon along with his cow, Rosey. 

  
He enters the barn and slowly greets everyone; soft moos greet him back. He makes his way to the back of the barn where his most special ‘cow’ lays, still asleep.

  
He gently shakes his ‘cow’, rousing it from its sleep. He looks up, the hood of the cow suit falling over his eyes, a muffled yawn coming from behind the back of his hand.

  
“Good morning, Tasuku,” Tsumugi greets, his eyes finally meeting those of his special barn star.

  
Tasuku opens his mouth to speak but receives a pointed look from Tsumugi so instead of words, he softly moos his response. Tsumugi smiles brightly and ties a leash to the collar on Tasuku’s neck, “Let’s get you more comfortable, okay?” Tasuku follows Tsumugi out of the barn and towards his home.

  
Once inside, the fan’s cool air hits his face and Tasuku moos gently at Tsumugi, earning a quiet laugh from the farmer. They reach the bedroom and Tsumugi promptly locks the door behind him. Not that anyone would interrupt them, but as a precaution. Tsumugi strips Tasuku out of his cow suit, folding it neatly and placing it on the dresser, for later uses.

  
Finally freed from the suit, Tasuku’s nipples harden in the cool air. Tsumugi notices and smiles sweetly at Tasuku. “Are you ready?” Tasuku moos his confirmation, eager for what will soon follow.

Tsumugi lays Tasuku flat on the bed and makes himself comfortable on his lap. Tsumugi bends down and slips one of Tasuku’s nipples into his mouth, suckling softly to loosen the glands. Below him, Tasuku groans, continuing his moos, slowly getting louder and louder as his glands begin to contract under Tsumugi’s care.

Once one side is taken care of, he moves to the other, receiving the same amount of attention. Now that they’re both prepared, Tsumugi begins to massage Tasuku’s breast, a slow trickle of milk flowing out of the now swollen nipple. He continues his massage until Tasuku is shaking under him, spurts of milk hitting Tsumugi in the face. A drop of it lands on his lips and he carefully licks it away, taking in the sweet taste of his lover’s milk. Tasuku, now trembling, whines and moves to get attention to his other nipple.

  
Tsumugi had never been happier to own a milk farm.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you regret it yet?


End file.
